Infinete Alternatives
by KeimaEgami
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra el silver gospel Ichika despierta en un mundo diferente, un mundo donde la muerte es pan de cada dia.¿ podra Ichika encontrar una forma de volver a casa? First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos Keima al habla. este es mi primer fic a si que les agradecería que no fueran tan rudos conmigos**

**toda clase de criticas constructivas aceptadas**

* * *

Ichika (POV)

No recuerdo que está pasando, me había acostado a dormir y ahora todo esta en ruinas… no eso no puede ser, debe ser un mal sueño, pero todo se ve tan real.

Que hice ayer… vamos Orimura Ichika recuerda, ayer… breves recuerdos de mi lucha contra el Silver Gospel vienen a mi memoria… vamos Ichika algo mas, me sonrojo por un momento al recordar que estuve tan cerca de besar a Houki, ahora que lo pienso por que las demás estaban tan enojadas

"Mmmm" no, nada viene a mi cabeza … y porque Houki trato de besarme…

"Agh" esto se vuelve mas confuso, pero no es momento para esto, primero tengo que descubrir donde estoy.

Me concentro en el paisaje…

Son solo ruinas… y hay sangre… demasiada sangre seca a mi alrededor… pareciera que estoy en un campo de batalla.

Comienzo a caminar por los alrededores cuando veo algo sorprendente, un robot , este tenia una forma humanoide, pero el robot estaba en ruinas su brazo derecho no estaba y en el centro estaba abierto, como si algo hubiera tratado de sacar al piloto, lo cual era lo mas probable ya que en ese punto estaba cubierto de sangre. El robot aun destrozado media alrededor de 18 metros, haciendo parecer a mi Byakushiki pequeño.

Me comencé a acercar asustado de lo que podría encontrar. Me grite a mi mismo que era un sueño, pero algo dentro de mi sabia que no lo era.

Comencé a escalar el robot y me acerque al agujero que debía ser la cabina, un olor pútrido me invadió, revolviendo mi estomago hasta que lo vi, desgarrado en un rincón de la cabina se encontraba un brazo a medio comer, de inmediato mi estomago estaba vacío.

Horrorizado mire en otra dirección, trate de salir de la cabina pero en un rincón vi un pequeño libro azul el cual recogí, en el decía

F-5F Mirage III

Pilotage manuel

F-5 no era ese el nombre de un avión, Salí de la cabina para alejarme de ese olor y comencé a ojear el libro. Para mi suerte había aprendido un poco de francés gracias a "Char"

Comienzo a hojear, sin duda un arma de combate. Busco un lugar para sentarme a leer, aunque nunca fui un ávido lector, este libro podía ayudarme a descubrir donde estaba. Abrí las primeras páginas.

Su tamaño era de 17.2 metros de alto, sin duda enorme comparado a un Infinite Stratos, sus mayores atributos eran su maniobrabilidad y velocidad. Alcanzando 170 KM\H en tierra y 400 en el aire, era bastante rápido, pero no tanto como mi Byakushiki. Aun así el libro no recomienda vuelos, por algo llamado clase laser o "classe de laser" probablemente un vehículo antiaéreo. Su arma principal no era ninguna broma un "GWS-9 Assault Cannon" no realmente seguro que significa pero sin embargo un calibre de 36mm no es algo pequeño. destrozaría a un ser humano o incluso un tanque sin piedad , y no solo podía llevar una sino cuatro también podía llevar un cañón de 120mm , el modelo que llevan los tanques modernos .

Miro al robot un momento , sin duda era mucho menos peligroso que mi Byakushiki el único armamento que podría dañar a mi IS seria el cañón pero con la velocidad de mi Byakushiki no seria mucho problema , decido seguir leyendo para entender un poco mas.

Un cuchillo que si mi IS lo tuviera seria como un espada corta, eso era todo sobre su armamento, cambie de pagina para ver algo imposible, la fecha de creación claramente impreso en el papel decía 1976

"¿pero que diablos? La tecnología era imposible para esa época, y nunca había escuchado de un armamento parecido… donde diablos estoy, "me pregunte en vos alta claramente confundido sin saber que la ultima pagina del libro me traería grandes sorpresas.

Abrí la última página, esta mencionaba algo llamado B.E.T.A seguí leyendo para ver que significaba mencionaba clases y como combatirlas. No pude entender mucho con el francés que sabia. Continúe leyendo cuando finalmente encontré lo que buscaba lo que significaba B.E.T.A lo leí un par de veces para cerciorarme que no leía mal

"Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race…" solté el libro por la sorpresa y este cayo .

Mire al cielo por un momento "¿Dónde diablos estoy?... quiero ir a casa… hahahahaha , tranquilo Ichika pronto Chifuyu-nee vendrá y me despertara, me castigara por quedarme dormido … esto es solo un sueño… hahaha solo un sueño "murmure mientras hacia un ovillo en el piso mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos , me decía a mi mismo para calmarme pero nada yo sabia claramente que esto no era un sueño, Chifuyu-nee no estaría aquí para protegerme, probablemente ni siquiera la vería de nuevo … había despertado en un lugar horrible… y ni siquiera sabia que hacer , todo fue demasiado para mi y lentamente caí dormido esperando que al despertar estuviera devuelta a casa.

Sin duda una esperanza que no se aria realidad


	2. Capitán Gotanda?

**Hola de nuevo Keima al Habla**

**En este capitulo otro personaje de infinite stratos ara su aparicion**

**Todas las escenas de esta capitulo están habladas en ingles, excluyendo cuando Ichika habla Solo**

Gotanda Dan (pov)

Miro el monitor fijamente, solo se ven ruinas, las cual evado rápidamente mientras mis compañeros imitan mis movimiento para seguir avanzando , me aseguro de que no hallan enemigos en el radar, para un momento de relajación , no eh escuchado de "El" desde hace mucho, que buen mejor amigo.

"Agh" estoy tan celoso "Él" pudo ir a un lugar donde están las mas bellas mujeres , y yo me tengo quedar aquí con las chicas promedio, cuando lo vea de nuevo me vengare… aun así es mi mejor amigo espero que no le halla pasado nada .

Escuchó un pitido y dirijo mi mirada al radar" Sho … Shosa* aquí vienen … ¡BETA!" escuchó a uno de los novatos hablar por el canal abierto

"¡Batallón! Formación Hammerhead one "escuché al Mayor rugir "¡Vanguardia ¡ Mantenga a esos BETAS bajo control ¡Guardias centrales! Sepárense en escuadrones de seis y flanqueen al enemigo ¡Retaguardia! Préstenle apoyo a distancia a la Vanguardia "

"Gotanda-Taii* estarás a cargo de la vanguardia, Edelbach-Taii tu estaras a car…" no necesitaba escuchar mas ya tenia mis ordenes y las cumpliría, acelere y tome formación liderando la vanguardia… es agotador ser Vanguardia 1.

" ah, ya no es tiempo de recordar… Ran … te vengare "

**-O-**

Orimura Ichika (pov)

Cuatro días caminando sin rumbo han sido cuatro días desde que desperté en este lugar, e buscado por todos lados pero no e visto a ningún humano… ni esos alienes o BETA como sea que se llamen, tampoco e visto ningún animal. Habrán sido eliminado por los alienes… seré el ultimo humano con vida.

"tengo hambre" digo al escuchar rugir mi estomago

¡BOOOOM!

"¿Que fue eso?"

Comienzo a dirigirme en dirección de la explosión esperando encontrarme con algo sin importar lo que sea.

Cuando logro divisar lo que ocurre me asombro. Una gran batalla se lleva abajo, diferentes criaturas luchan con robot parecidas al que vi hace poco.

Siento un sonido a mi espalda y rápidamente me doy vuelta.

Era completamente blanco, su cabeza era ovalada y tenia 4 agujeros en ella , su boca empezaba en el cuello , un torso como el de un humano en el cual colgaban dos brazos, parecía humano o al menos humanoide, hasta que vi lo que sigue ,una especie de masa colgante con una línea rosada en el medio que se arrastraba… no al fondo portaba 8 pequeñas piernas , y una línea rosada al medio.

La criatura comienza a acercarse hacia mi "¡Aléjate! No te acerques "recojo una piedra y se la arrojo pero este no parece ni inmutarse. Detrás de él empiezan a aparecer mas, una ,dos…

Son 15, todos avanzaban hacia mi "Cálmense, podemos hablarlo no es así. ¿Cierto?… ¡Aléjense!¡Les digo que se vallan¡ "¿porque… porque siguen? El primero se acerca y esta por agarrarme , a esta distancia puedo ver que era mucho mas alto que yo.

"no me toques… aléjate … no… no… ¡no! … ¡NO¡" la criatura se detiene… no … la detuve Yukihira había atravesado su cabeza, lentamente saco a Yukihira mientras el calor derrite la cabeza de la criatura , sorprendido por el daño que Yukihira puede hacer a un ser vivo retrocedo unos pasos… un ser vivo, "que e he…" no puedo continuar al ver a uno de ellos abalanzarse a mi, aunque no sea tan rápido sin haber activado el IS completamente, gracias a mi entrenamiento en Kendo rápidamente lo elimino, veo a los demás acercarse a mi, no hay tiempo de lamentar una vida…. Si lo hago moriré.

Me abalanzó contra uno de ellos y lo corto por la mitas… no son muy rápidos… pero no estoy dispuesto a medir su fuerza, uno me ataca por la derecha y trata de sujetarme , rápidamente contrataco y lo corto de manera vertical eliminando a otros dos, uno trata de morder a Yukihira solo para que su boca se derritiera, al ver esto rápidamente rebano la cabeza de la criatura…

"ha…ha…ha" los elimine a todos, ellos sin duda querían matarme. Dirijo mi vista a la batalla, los robots iban perdiendo… tengo miedo, estuve tan cerca de morir… tan cerca… tengo que hacer algo.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Suéltame Suéltame! ¡Agh! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" un grito recorrió el campo de batalla, vi como unas criaturas rojas se amontonaban enzima de uno de los robot, mordían el robot y este lentamente cedía, veo que con una de sus manos toma algo, un humano.

"Buagh" no puedo resistir la escena al ver como se alimentan del hombre mientras este aun gritaba… ese seria mi destino.

"ha…ha…ha…ha no puede … ser " miro los cadáveres de las criaturas que me atacaron "ese pude haber sido yo, lentamente veía como los robots eran destrozados, uno tras otros algunos que se elevaban mucho eran prontamente eliminados por rayos, ya no eran mas que 7 robots.

Byakushiki Setsura" llamo a mi IS mientras este toma forma alrededor mio , no puedo quedarme aquí quieto mientras veo gente morir… tengo miedo… pero si pierden yo seré el siguiente , esta será la locura mas grande de mi vida… no, creo que cuando trate de enseñarle a cocinar a Chifuyu-nee fue aun peor.

"Aquí voy"

**-O-**

Gotanda Dan (pov)

Un Grappler aparece frente a mi para ser rápidamente aniquilado por mi 36mm.

"Tengo poca munición" escucho a una novata decir, ella era pelirroja, de ojos azul claro y con facciones europeas .

"Este es mi ultimo cartucho Candice "le digo mientras le entrego munición de 36mm " ¿Donde esta el comandante?"

"Muerto… lo mato un Fort"

"¿Y Edelbach?"

"…"

"Entonces se significa que soy el de rango mas alto, ¡Control responda!... ¡Control Responda!" nada "Todas las unidades repliéguense… Repito toda las unidades repliéguense "

Me muevo a la derecha para esquivar el ataque , de un Destroyer y me doy vuelta y le disparo por la espalda ,miro hacia delante nuevamente cuando veo un Fort en frente mio , rápidamente me muevo hacia la izquierda pero no salí intacto el aguijón había destruido el brazo derecho .

"Agh" la cabina se sacude al recibir el golpe de un Grappler . señales rojas comienzan a aparecer en el monitor, diciéndome que evacue, trato de mover mi Typhoon pero no raciona , puedo ver como Tanks se acumulan encima de él y escucho los crujidos que hacen al comer

"Conque este es mi final, lo siento Ran" tomo la pistola estándar y la apunto a mi cabeza.

De pronto todo los BETA dejan de avanzar y comienzan a moverse en dirección a una montaña, cuando veo algo salir de la montaña, era como los ángeles que describían las historias, desde aquí lo veía completamente blanco , los Laser comienzan a abrir fuego sobre este "ángel", el "ángel" maniobra y evade todo los disparos, era la primera ves que veo algo evadir un laser de esa manera.

**-O-**

General(pov)

Byakushiki esquivaba los laser un y otra, ves eran muchos, docenas de rayos pasaban a su alrededor,"Setsura modo cañón" dice Ichika, y rápidamente comienza a regresar el fuego con Setsura, los Clase laser no tenían oportunidad, eran rápidamente destrozados por el cañón de partículas, siendo ya sea Magnus Lux o simplemente Lux , caían rápidamente uno tras otro.

Un Magnus Lux dispara contra Byakushiki y logra acertarle , una gran cortina de humo ,aparece, pero Byakushiki aun no caía.

"¿el escudo ya esta en 700 de un solo ataque? su poder de fuego es sorprendente" Ichika comienza a concentrar su fuego En los Magnus Lux en pocos minutos acabando a la mayoría mientras los otros Betas se comenzaron a amontonar debajo de él.

"Setsura modo escudo "ordena Ichika Mientras comienza a usar el escudo de Setsura y comienza a bloquear el ataque de los laser, Ichika acelera mientras llama a Yukihira y Comienza a atacar los Betas, Yukihira pasa como cuchillo por mantequilla por los Betas, destrozándolos rápidamente.

"Agh" un Clase Fort lo golpea con su aguijón, y Ichika choca contra el suelo, Beta tras Beta se alanzaban contra el, Ichika logra librarse y se alza al vuelo nuevamente , "¿200?… no podre seguir luchando por mucho tiempo… porque todos se concentran en mi, aun quedan de esos Robots, alómenos podrían ayudar…¡diablos!, si sigo así Byakushiki pronto será destrozado".

-O-

"Es… Esquadro… on … retirarse … bombardeo … curso…regresar…base…Renes "se escucha por las radios de los TSF*

"Candice recógeme cuando salga del TSF" dice Dan

"Hai"

Dan rápidamente sale de su TSF y sube a la cabina de Candice "comunícate con "eso" " Candice comienza a trabajar para comunicarse mientras dan se sujeta a los cinturones extra.

"Listo, pero no se podrán ver nuestras caras"

"no te preocupes"

"hey tu, esta área será bombardeada mantenlos ocupados por un momento, mientras nos retiramos y luego síguenos" le dice Dan a Ichika

"Eh… Entendido… ¿por cuanto tiempo?"

"yo te diré cuando retirarte…!todas las unidades nos retiramos a Renes! "ordena Dan y todas las unidades comienzan a retirarse.

"¡retírate ahora!"

"hai"

Ichika acelera a máxima velocidad , en dirección a Dan para pocos segundos después una bola de fuego iluminara el lugar donde estuvo, causando gran cantidad de daño por la poca cantidad de Laser que quedaban con vida .

"ha…ha…ha Me salve" dice Ichika

"¿Hey lograste salir con vida? "

"…NO "responde Ichika sarcásticamente

"…Grrr… ah , no puedo decir nada nos salvaste de una grande… cual es tu nombre"

"Orimura Ichika"

"se notaba que Eras de otro país … tu ingles no es muy bueno mi nombre es Gotanda Dan , también soy Japonés es un placer conocerte"

"¡¿Gotanda… Dan?!"

**-O-**

***Shosa=Comandante o Major**

***Taii= Capitan**

***TSF=Tactical Surface Fighter**

**Fangking2 :Gasp... How do you know I speak English? I could always try but I'm not that good in English **


	3. El amigo de mi amigo ¿¡es mi enemigo?

"¡¿Gotanda… Dan?! "

"así es Gotanda Dan, Capitan del Batallón Blindado Táctico N° 43 'Black Raven,'… o lo que queda de él, ¡¿Tu a que ejercito perteneces?!" Demanda Dan

"Maldición, que digo… ya se,"

"Eso es información confidencial… no tengo permitido responder," Responde Ichika Tratando de imitar a Chifuyu.,

"…"

"…, entendido ,si es confidencial no puedo hacer nada," "eso dio miedo… no sabia que alguien podía ser así, parecía que el shinigami venia por mi… Anota Dan, no hacer enojar a Ichika".

"¿Candice cuanto falta para llegar a Rennes?" pregunta Dan

"eto… si seguimos a esta velocidad estaremos llegando a Rennes en una hora,"

"Entendido … ¿cuantos sobrevivieron? "

"quedamos ocho," dice Candice mientras trata de esconder las lagrimas

" ¿Tu hermano esta ente los caídos, no?" pregunta Dan pero no recibe respuesta "solo ocho de treinta seis … !Maldicion¡ "

"Lamento no haber llegado antes" dice Ichika al escuchar a Dan

"no te preocupes hiciste lo que pudiste , te agradezco por salvarnos "

"esto… ¿me podrías decir que días es?… eh estado viajando por un tiempo y bueno… no recuerdo" Dan mira a Ichika incrédulo por un momento

" 27 de octubre , 1999 "

"¿Eh?..."

"¿Pasa algo?

"no nada… no te preocupes " dice Ichika para calmar a Dan " la fecha no tiene sentido… ¿que esta pasando aquí?…60 años de diferencia… esto es cada ves mas extraño…¿donde estoy?

* * *

**20 kilómetros de Rennes**

**27 de octubre 1999 16:50 horas**

" Wolf-1 a control ,hostil aproximándose a la zona de fuego " dice un piloto pelinegro

"aquí control , mantengan al objetivo en la mira y prepárense para dispara a la señal"

"entendido Wolf-1 fuera" el pelinegro vuelve a apuntar a su objetivo "Wolf-2 tienes el objetivó en la mira "

"Si señor "responde una muchacha rubia

"control el objetivo a entrado a la zona de fuego, pido permiso para disparar,"

"permiso concedido, vuelen a ese bastardo"

El TFS apunta el MK.57* hacia su objetivo y abre fuego, las balas de 220mm cursan el cielo hasta su objetivo

**Ichika (Pov)**

la energía estaba baja no tenia mas de 30, esos "BETAS" acabaron con cerca del 70 porciento y con este viaje no quedaba mucho.

"¿falta mucho?, no me queda mucho combustible" le pregunto a Dan

"llegaremos en 5 minutos aproximadamente "

Eso es bueno alcanzare a llegar sin prob….

"Agh" pierdo el control del IS al sentir algo chocar con el escudo por mi derecha

"pero que…Agh" todo se vuelve negro en un momento, lo ultimo que veo es mi IS activar la defensa absoluta

**Dan (pov)**

Todo estaba bien hasta que escuchó el sonido de disparos, y veo el robot de Ichika caer ante una lluvia de balas

"Black Raven alejaos de el TSF* y continuar a la base " Escuchó por la radio indignado trato de responder

"Nosotros nos encargaremos " Escuchó otra vos por el trasmisor y veo 6 TFS aterrizar alrededor nuestro, con sus armas apuntando a nosotros

"Tch … Black Raven continuamos a Rennes ellos se encargaran de esto" les ordeno a mis subordinados

"pero capitán" Candice me mira por un momento pero yo no puedo hacer nada mas sacudir la cabeza para indicarle que no podíamos hacer nada .

"espero que este bien" es lo que me dice Candice , y no puedo hacer mas que de acuerdo con ella

* * *

**Base Avanzada de Rennes **

**27 de octubre 1999 17:00**

"¡Agh!" Ichika lentamente habre los ojos para verse rodeado.

"¡Bastardo!… de donde eres, de donde sacaste ese TFS?" Dice uno de los soldados que lo rodeaban.

"¡ese no es un TSF!" grita Ichika, para recibir una patada en la cara "Agh"

"¿Eh? Conque no es un TSF…" el soldado lo mira detenidamente "¡me estas tomando el pelo, bastardo!"

"Agh, para… por favor, para, te diré lo que quieras"

"¿Donde esta el TSF?"

" No es ningún TSF… se llama IS o Infinte Stratos … esta en mi muñeca" dice mientras mira al guante metalico con sus ojos llorosos.

"¡¿El guante?! …Creo que lo tomare prestado"

" ¡?¿!" un golpe bien colocado del soldado lleva a Ichika nuevamente al reino de los sueños

**Base Avanzada de Rennes**

**28 de octubre 1999 12:00**

* * *

"disculpe" dice un hombre rubio con una larga bata blanca , mientras abre una puerta

"Profesor Barat , entre tome asiento" dice un hombre de cerca de 50 años con un cabello ya canoso, con una sonrisa amigable , el mencionado se acerca y toma asiento

"¿Que tiene para mi?" pregunta el Hombre , de su sonrisa ya no había ni rastro y en su cara solo una mirada seria se mantenía

"Cuando lo tratamos de activar no parecía reaccionar, hicimos que alrededor de 30 hombres lo usaran… no reacciono con ninguno" dice Barat

"Entonces no conseguimos nada" dice el hombre en vos baja, aun así el pelirrubio logro escucharlo, en ese momento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

"Al contrario… cuando dije hombres me refería a del sexo masculino, logramos hacerle responder… pero solo mujeres lo lograron… fue fantástico, una ves una mujer se puso el guante, todo brillo y ahí en toda su gloria se encontraba ese TSF, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada." Dice Barat mientras sonreía

"¿Lograron moverlo?"

"no comandante, una ves ella logro activarlo escuchamos una vos, nos dijo que no reconoció al piloto, y brillo por un momento , en ese momento los colores cambiaron, y de blanco se hizo gris… probablemente él sea el único que lo pueda mover , … necesito hablar con el muchacho, necesito saber de donde saco este TSF… creo que me enamore" dice Barat mientras en sus ojos aparecían corazones

"Emh… claro" dice el comandante mientras una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza, luego aprieta un botón en el teléfono "tráiganme al chico"

"Kukukukuku"

"Barat… Contrólate podrás hablar con el chico"

"¿Eh? … ¿puedo experimentar con el? ," pregunta Barat de manera inocente.

"... No… ¿Que crees que le pasara al chico?,"

"… si mi teoría es correcta y él es el único que puede usarlo …será utilizado, quien lo haya protegido antes no podrá hacerlo mas… probablemente lo envíen a misiones suicidas, o lo mantendrán como rata de laboratorio para obtener datos y poder replicar el TSF, y una ves obtenga lo que necesitan… será descartado. Con tu rango probablemente lo dejen a tu cargo mientras, la evacuación sigue en curso, cualquiera que sea el destino del chico… el esta en tus manos por los próximos dos meses"

"quizás… quizás , este es el héroe por el que la humanidad esta esperando" dice el general solemnemente

"… para mi los héroes no existen" dice el pelirrubio mientras mira fijamente a los ojos del general , para luego soltar un leve suspiro " alómenos, no creo en ese héroe que nos salvara a todos , si uno lo piensa este mundo es mantenido por héroes, si piensas que un solo chico nos salvara , estas equivocado… pero hay momentos que no es malo soñar, no lo crees Testa"

Antes de que el General conocido como Testa respondiera, tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta "Aquí esta el chico General,"

"pase," al comandante decir eso la puerta se habré dejando pasar a Ichika siendo acompañado por dos guardias "Ustedes dos retírense quiero hablar con el a solas,"

"Si señor "es lo único que dicen para desaparecer por donde habían entrado. Ichika mira a los ocupantes de la habitación con desconfianza y miedo, su cara estaba magullada por los golpes que había recibido, y por la comisura de sus labios sangre lentamente brotaba.

"mira al chico Testa… hicieron un numero con el" dice el pelirrubio mientras mira Testa, para luego mirar a Ichika" lamento lo que esos salvajes te hicieron chico "continua . para luego meter su mano en su bolsillo y sacar pañuelo "úsalo ,lo necesitas gravemente, a propósito cual es tu nombre, no puedo seguir llamándote chico ¿no es así? "

Ichika mira a Barat un poco mas relajado, pero aun así se mantenía en guardia " Ichika … Orimura Ichika"

"Orimura Ichika" dice Barat lentamente como si tanteara cada letra para luego mirar al general "Enséñales a tus hombres que primero se pregunta el nombre "

"¿…. Esta …. Setsura?" murmura Ichika

"¿Setsura? Te refieresal TSF" dice Barat muy emocionado a lo que Ichika lo mira confundido.

"Bakushiki Setsura es un IS, no un TSF… de echo ¿que es un TSF?

"TSF, Tactical Surface Figther, el arma principal contra los BETA… ¿has esa viviendo en una cueva chico?…¿eres japonés no es asi?

si... ¿que tiene eso que ver?

"¿sabes como esta Japón ahora?

"..."

"hace dos meses que Japón recién pudo hacer a los BETA en Yokohama… y Sadogashima sigue bajo el control de los Betas "

La cara de sorpresa de Ichika se podía ver a simple viste, Testa rápidamente saca una pistola y le apunta a Ichika .

"¿!De donde eres.¡?" pregunta con dureza, Ichika al sentirse amenazado retrocede, pero para sorpresa de ambos Barat se para entre medio de los dos.

"tranquilo Comandante … no se sobresalte " dice mientras sonríe "dime joven, cuéntame tu historia" continua, su anterior alegría había desaparecido completamente , y en su rostro solo se podía ver amabilidad, como cuando un padre ve a su hijo.

Al Ichika ver la primera muestra de amabilidad tras día de sufrimiento su rostro se comienza a llenar de lagrimas , Barat se acerca a Ichika y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza

"tranquilo, nada te va a pasar" el comandante baja su arma mientras mira la escena. Ichika miraba a Barat esperanzado y empieza a hablar

"Snif … de donde yo vengo… los Betas no existen," al decir esto ambos adultos se tensaran " es el año 20XX … hace cerca de 10 años un científico desarrollo el Infinte Stratos o IS, el mismo día que se presento , nadie le mostro mucha atención… poco tiempo después un genio hackeo bases militares alrededor del mundo y envió 2341 misiles balísticos a Japón" al decir esto ambos , militar y científico quedaron sorprendidos.

"pero un IS apareció y destruyo todos los misiles … los gobiernos al ver este peligro enviaron a un ejercito a capturar al "Caballero Blanco" … pero fueron vencidos , 207 aviones de ultima generación, siete portaviones y sus escoltas y por ultimo ocho satélites militares armados" Ichika dirigió su mirada a los adultos , para ver a Testa y Barat boca abiertos , pero Ichika decidió continuar.

"al ver el poder de esta nueva arma , el tratado de Alaska fue llevado acabo, en el se decidieron dos cosas muy importantes, primero el Infinite Stratos jamás seria usado en acciones militares y segundo se distribuiría equitativamente entre los países, el creador así creo 467 núcleos y los distribuyo"

Antes de que pudieran continuar, Barat lo detiene

"pero, no los países tratarían de replicar este núcleo"

"trataron si… pero ninguno lo logro, solo el creador sabe como … y según ella fue un accidente … Tebane-nee no baka… pero aunque pareciera que no habría ningún cambio… social mente hubo uno muy grande, las mujeres subieron al poder de una manera tremenda, ahora cerca de cualquier cosa la mujer tenia el control… ya que el IS solo podía ser usado por mujeres,"

"entonces eres una chica…déjame decirte que eres demasiado masculina y plana"

"no" dice Ichika mientras una gota de sudor cae por su cabeza " yo soy un caso especial y el único hombre que sabe como pilotearlo" continua "alfin al cabo houki es la masculina y rin es la plana " agrega Ichika mentalmente

"… pensaste alguna ves que podías a ver sido transexual"

"…"

"okey… solo bromeaba no tienes por qué enojarte… coughtransexualcough" dice Barat con una sonrisa " solo una pregunta … ¿desde cuando a los niños se le dan armas de destrucción masiva?" Ichika mira a el pelirrubio sorprendido para luego responder

"bueno… sino me equivoco el IS crese en habilidad junto al usuario lo que hace que empezar jóvenes mas recompénsate al final "

"Barat… no tenias que preguntar eso… nosotros también le damos armas de destrucción masiva a los adolecentes … y ahora que lo pienso… no suena como buena idea" dice Tesla

"eehm si me dejaran continuar ,"

"no, chico sin duda estas loco"

"pero"

"Chico lo que estas diciendo seria algo de una dimensión completamente diferente

"dimensión … DIMENSION… ahora todo tiene sentido"

"no, no lo tiene" dice Tesa

"claro que si , armas completamente fuera de este mundo" pero es interrumpido por Testa

"un científico las pudo haber hecho" pero Barat lo ignora completamente

"entonces esa mujer no estaba loca tu eres un conductor de casualidades… pero para asegurarme…¿conoces a alguien por el momento… me refiero si lo habías visto en tu otro mundo, dimensión , lo que sea?

"Gotanda Dan … el es mi mejor amigo "

"¡Tesla escuchaste! … nos hemos encontrado con un viajero de dimensiones"

"¿¡QUE TIENE ESO QUE VER GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!?

"Gotanda Dan miembro de Black Raven Hermano de,"

"Gotanda Ran" continua Ichika

"…as … Ichika , me interrumpiste no me dejaste decir de que batallón es miembro… aunque ahora que lo pienso se supone que es secreto te-he" le recrimina Barat a Ichika

"Chico no se como sabes ese nombre, porque se supone que es secreto… quizás Barat tenga razón, quizás tengo a dos dementes en mi oficina, solo que uno con titulo, pero te daré la oportunidad de la duda, pero no te puedo tener haciendo nada … mientras estés aquí ayudaras a Barat , y te uniras a Black Raven como piloto de tu IS o como sea que le llames"

" ¿a Black Raven?"

"si chico , y esta conversación no saldrá de esta oficina… y antes que lo olvide, mañana haremos una prueba de campo con tu IS,"

"Comandante , usted es bastante amable"

"cállate Barat, solo cállate"


End file.
